Libro I: Piedras Preciosas, Rubí
by dangiegb
Summary: Aclaración: Esta es una adaptación del mundo de Yuri On Ice dentro de la historia de Piedras Preciosas, por Kerstin Gier. Podrán encontrar el resumen mejor detallado dentro del FanFic.
1. Resumen

En casa de Yuuri Katsuki nada ni nadie es del todo "normal", empezando por su excéntrica (¡y cotilla!) tía abuela Mila, que tiene extrañas visiones, pasando por Yuri Plisetski, que se escapó de casa hace 17 años sin dejar rastro alguno... Y para acabar, también está Jean-Jacques Leroy , su encantador y (rabiosamente) perfecto primo, quien, según parece, ha heredado un extraño gen familiar que le permitirá viajar en el tiempo. Pero un increíble secreto a punto de salir a la luz: el portador del misterioso gen para viajar a través del tiempo no es JJ, ¡sino el propio Yuuri! Él es, en realidad, el duodécimo (¡y último!) viajero en el tiempo y se dice que cuando su sangre se una a la de los otros once viajeros, se cerrará el misterioso "Círculo de los doce". Para obtener más información, Yuuri deberá viajar al pasado y por suerte o por desgracia, no lo hará solo: lo acompañará el undécimo viajero en el tiempo, el arrogante, atractivo y sarcástico Viktor Nikiforov, con quien va a vivir algo más que una peligrosa carrera a través del tiempo.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES"Aclaración: Esta es una adaptación del mundo de Yuri On Ice dentro de la historia de Piedras Preciosas, por Kerstin Gier/span/p


	2. Prólogo

Prólogo

Hyde Park, Londres

8 de abril 1912

Mientras él se dejaba caer de rodillas intentando no llorar, el otro miró en todas direcciones. Como había supuesto, a esa hora, el parque estaba vacío. Faltaba mucho para que los deportistas comenzaran su caminata diaria, y para los vagabundos que dormían en los bancos cubiertos solo con un periódico hacía demasiado frío. Envolvió con cuidado el cronógrafo[1] en el paño y lo guardó en su mochila, mientras el más joven permanecía junto a uno de los árboles de la orilla norte del Serpentine Lake.

Él no soportaba verle así, pero sabía por experiencia que era mejor darle su tiempo, de modo que se sentó a su lado, miró hacia la superficie lisa como un espejo del lago y esperó. Esperó a que su dolor desapareciera, sabiendo que nunca lo haría del todo, solo disminuiría. Y le comprendía perfectamente ya que sus sentimientos eran iguales.

-¿Ya se inventaron los pañuelos de papel?- el chico le miró al fin, sus ojos algo rojos mostraban señas de que había llorado. El pelinegro sacó un pañuelo que guardaba, dándoselo con la mejor sonrisa que podía darle.

-No lo sé, pero puedo darte un pañuelo de tela famoso de la época- el menor actuó como si secara un sudor que ambos sabían era inexistente y se lo devolvió.

-Quedó hecho un asco.

-No importa, acá solo es de tenderlo al sol y problema resuelto- sonrió un poco más- Me alegra verte mejor.

Enseguida su mirada ensombreció

-No tuvimos que abandonarle en la estacada. ¡Nos necesita! No sabemos si nuestro truco funcionó, y nunca podremos saberlo- cada palabra fue una punzada de dolor en él.

-Muertos le hubiéramos servido aún menos-intentó explicarle.

-Si hubiéramos podido escondernos en algún sitio, ir los tres a cualquier país, con nombres falsos, hasta que fuera lo suficientemente mayor…

Él interrumpió- Nos hubiesen encontrado donde sea. No le dejamos en la estacada; hicimos lo que hicimos por protegerle- Quedaron en silencio un momento, se podían escuchar el relinchar de los caballos a lo lejos.

-Sé que tienes razón- Admitió- pero duele saber que no le volveremos a ver…-suspiró- En fin, por lo menos no nos aburriremos. Algún día los Vigilantes nos caerán encima. Él no renunciará al cronógrafo ni a sus planes sin luchar. Y es lo que yo espero- un brillo lleno de aventura se instaló en su mirar y el mayor tuvo que admitir que era de las cosas que más quería de él.

-Tal vez fuimos más listos- continuó el mayor- o al final el otro no funcione. Entonces quedaría bloqueado. Hemos hecho lo correcto.

Ambos se levantaron con el corazón más tranquilo. -¿qué hacemos ahora? ¿Buscar un escondite para el cronógrafo?

-Si, pero antes les quitaremos lo que nos deben los Vigilantes, nos proveeremos de dinero y tomaremos el tren. El miércoles, el Titanic zarpa de allí para su viaje inaugural.

-¿Es esta tu idea de "esconderse"?- rio el menor- No importa, estoy contigo- rieron un poco más.

-De hecho, estaba pensando… Ya sabes que los capitanes de banco tienen la autorización de celebrar matrimonios en el mar. ¿Verdad, tigre ruso?

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo? ¿En el Titanic? Otabek, estás loco. Bueno… sería algo romántico, hasta que llegue lo del iceberg.

-¿Quieres convertirte en mi esposo, sí o no?- Yuri Plisetski rio, abrazando con fuerza al kazajo.

-Esta bien, pero solo si nos bajamos en Queentown. ¿Listo para nuestra siguiente aventura?

 _Los viajes incontrolados en el tiempo se anuncian,_

 _por regla general, unos minutos, o a veces también_

 _horas o incluso días antes, por una sensación de vértigo_

 _en la cabeza, en el estómago y/o en las piernas. Muchos portadores_

 _del gen han informado también de la aparición de dolores de cabeza_

 _de tipo migrañoso. El primer salto en el tiempo—llamado Salto de_

 _Iniciación— se produce entre los dieciséis y los diecisiete años del portador del gen._

 _De las Crónicas de los Vigilantes,_

 _volumen 2, «Leyes generales»_

* * *

[1] El cronógrafo es un reloj o aparato que sirve para registrar gráficamente el tiempo transcurrido durante un intervalo determinado.


	3. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

La primera vez que noté un mareo fue el lunes en la cafetería. Sentí como si estuviese en una montaña rusa, bajando a toda velocidad. Duró solo un segundo, pero fue más que suficiente para que votara mi puré de papas en el suelo.

-De todas formas, eso ni siquiera parecía comestible- murmuró Pichit sacando su celular para tomarle una foto a mi antiguo almuerzo. Por desgracia, mis pequeños accidentes con la comida eran bastante frecuentes, tantos como las veces que terminaba mi corbata del uniforme en la salsa, zumo o leche. Aunque nunca había tenido ese problema por culpa de vértigos.

Pero, probablemente, solo era mi imaginación. Desde hace un tiempo no había otra conversación que se hablara en mi casa, pero era sobre los vértigos de mi perfecto primo Jean-Jacques, quien se estaba tomando su puré de papas en la otra esquina de la cafetería. Toda la familia esperaba a que JJ, como le gustaba ser llamado, comenzara a tener vértigos. Se pasaban el día preguntándole a JJ si ya había tenido algún mareo, y cuando él negaba con la cabeza, Lady Lilia Baranovskaya apretaba los labios y tía Nathalie Leroy suspiraba. Algunos otros, como mamá, mi hermana y yo, poníamos los ojos en blanco. Normalmente era genial tener en la familia a alguien con el gen de los viajes en el tiempo, pero el teatro que se montaba en torno a JJ comenzaba a ser... cansado. Incluso él trataba de ocultar sus sentimientos de impaciencia tras una sonrisa "perfecta". Yo le llegaba a comprender porque no sabría si alegrarme o enojarme por la ausencia de vértigos.

Aunque bueno, creo que yo me habría alegrado, después de todo soy del tipo asustadizo. Me gustaba la tranquilidad de mi vida, ir a clases en la mañana, patinar en la tarde, pasar las noches escuchando las historias de mi tía abuela Mari... -Tarde o temprano llegará- decía Lady Lilia más para ella misma- Y todos tenemos que estar listos para ese momento.

Y hablando de estar preparados...en clase de historia, míster Christophe Giacometti, nos devolvió la prueba de historia de la última semana.

-Veo que se han preparado muy bien, especialmente el señor Leroy quien ha sacado un sobresaliente- JJ solamente dijo "Oh...", como si no se lo esperara. Pero esta vez hasta Pichit y yo podíamos sentirnos bien al tener una nota alta, aunque solo pasáramos la noche acompañado de Tim Burton y helado.

Aunque claro, las clases de Giacometti eran tan interesantes que no quedaba más remedio que escuchar, incluso él era interesante. La mayor parte de la población femenina, y masculina, tenían algún tipo de enamoramiento con él. Todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo que él era demasiado ardiente, todos menos Pichit quién creía que Giacometti se parecía a uno de sus hámsteres. Y, debido a eso, Pichit y yo no sufríamos de ese enamoramiento extraño, ya que al ver un hámster solo podía pensar en el maestro Giacometti.

-...La reina Isabel se llamaba a sí misma "la reina virgen"- explicaba Giacometti- porque...- se detuvo- ¿Se encuentra bien, señor Leroy?- todos miramos a JJ, quien sostenía su cabeza con las manos.

-Solo un mareo, todo me está dando vueltas...- cogí aire, al parecer había llegado el momento.

-Deberías sacarlo de acá antes de puff- me susurró Pichit al oído. Asentí sin dudarlo en lo que empezaba a recoger todas mis cosas. Lady Lilia nos había exigido nunca contarle a nadie, pero yo había hecho la excepción con Pichit. Volteé a ver nuevamente a JJ y admito que lo que vi me sorprendió. Fue la primera vez que noté a JJ no valerse por sí mismo. Pero yo estaba preparado para ello

-Acompañaré a Jean-Jacques a casa- dije levantándome- Si le parece bien.

-Me parece buena idea, Yuuri- respondió con su inusual sonrisa coqueta- Cuéntame luego como sigue el señor Leroy.

-No olvides contármelo todo- me murmuró rápidamente Pichit antes de que saliera. Busqué a JJ con la mirada y le vi caminar tranquilo hacia su casillero.

-¡JJ, tenemos que ir a casa!, Lady Lilia ha dicho que...

-Se me pasó.

-¿Y qué? Puede pasar en cualquier momento- JJ dejó que le arrastrara- ¿Dónde tengo la tiza?- sin dejar de caminar, empecé a revolver el bolsillo de mi pantalón- Ah, aquí está- Le miré con una sonrisa- ¿Tienes miedo? Oh, que pregunta más tonta, lo siento. Estoy nervioso.

-Tranquilo, no tengo miedo.

Bajamos juntos los escalones de piedra donde siempre se sentaba Minami, él se levantó enseguida al vernos, pero yo solo pude sonreírle. El problema era que, aparte de mí, nadie podía verle ni oírle. Minami era un fantasma, por eso no podía hablar con él frente a otros, solo con Pichit lo había hecho, pero Pichit creía todo lo que le decía.

Cruzamos la calle y seguimos rápidamente por la acera.

-No me mires tanto- murmuró JJ- cuando desaparezca, te darás cuenta. Entonces podrás dibujar ese estúpido círculo de tiza y correr. Pero hoy no pasará- Seguimos caminando con algo más de calma, mantuve mi cabeza abajo, me sentía algo avergonzado, nervioso, pero me sentía aún más admirado por su serenidad. En mi mente, aterrizar de repente en el pasado solo me daba terror. En cada época pasaban cosas horribles. Guerras, viruela, plagas, brujas inexistentes... solo cosas malas. JJ estuvo toda su vida preparándose para eso, no tuvo tiempo de jugar, ir de compras, al cine con amigos... En lugar de eso, había recibido clases de baile, esgrima, equitación, lenguas e historia. Además, desde el año pasado salía con Lady Lilia a quien sabe dónde y no volvían hasta muy noche.

Mientras subíamos los escalones de la entrada a la casa casi me decepcioné, hasta acá llegaba mi poca participación -JJ, ¿lo ves? El hombre de negro está allí otra vez- el pelinegro solo me ignoró. Pero yo podía ver al hombre observando nuestra casa las veinticuatro horas. O podían ser varios tipos iguales que cambiaban el turno. Pero cada vez que cruzaba al otro lado para observarle, el hombre simplemente huía. -¿Sigues mareado?

-No me presiones, pasará cuando deba pasar. Y cuando llegue el momento, sabré lo que tengo que hacer- el mayordomo de mi abuela nos dejó pasar. JJ casi corrió donde Lady Lilia y yo miré una vez más al hombre del sombrero. ¿Fue mi imaginación o había levantado su mano como si hiciese señales? La puerta se cerró gracias al mayordomo y no pude pensar en nada más porque de repente volvió esa sensación de montaña rusa. Todo se difuminó ante mis ojos, se me doblaron las rodillas. Me apoyé en la pared para no caer.

Todo pasó tan rápido como vino.

Mi corazón latía como loco, me estaba pasando algo. No era normal tener dos veces un vértigo a menos que... ¡Bah! Seguramente era solo hambre. Recordando que el mayordomo de Lady Lilia me seguía observando con sus ojos de búho, murmuré algo estúpido y subí las escaleras con rapidez.

 _De los Anales de los Vigilantes_

 _1 de diciembre de 1994_

 _De vuelta de Durham,_

 _donde he visitado a la hija menor de_ _ **lord Katsuki, Hiroko Katsuki**_ _,_

 _que de forma inesperada dio a luz ayer a su hijo._

 _Todos nos alegramos del nacimiento de_

 _Yuuri Katsuki_

 _2.460 g, 52 cm._

 _La madre y el niño se encuentran bien._

 _Nuestras más sinceras felicitaciones al gran maestre_

 _por el nacimiento de su nieto._

 _Informe: Michel Crispino. Círculo Interior_

Mi casa definitivamente no se parecía a la anterior. Antes nosotros vivíamos en una casa de termales en Hasetsu, Japón. Pero cuando papá murió, mamá decidió que sería mejor que Mari y yo comenzáramos a vivir en Londres, por lo que vendió Yu-Topia y nos mudamos, mamá nunca se había cambiado su apellido de soltera, por lo que, cuando nacimos, conservamos el apellido Katsuki. Mamá había crecido en esta casa con Nathalie y Hanna. La tía Hanna había dejado Londres para vivir con su esposo en el campo.

Al inicio, la casa me pareció un palacio -así decía Pichit- pero lo dejaba de ser cuando tenías que compartir la casa con una familia tan grande como los Katsuki-Leroy. Tía Nathalie se había separado del padre de JJ, y a lo que había escuchado, ahora él vivía con una mujer en Kent.

Nosotros vivíamos en el tercer piso, me gustaba porque era solo para Mari, mamá y yo, lo que en esta casa de locos era una bendición. El único problema era que la cocina estaba lejos. Al menos tuve que haber agarrado una fruta... Ahora tendría que conformarme con las galletas de provisión. Me comí once con el miedo de que volviera el vértigo, pero luego me arrepentí al recordar que engordaba con demasiada facilidad, suspiré, tendría que decirle a Pichit que fuéramos a patinar. Me decidí mandarle un mensaje, pero este no quiso ser enviado, gruñí intentando enviarlo otra vez y quedó en ese proceso. De algún modo, el día transcurría de forma... rara.

Era temprano y no podía dormirme porque tenía una extraña sensación al estar acostado en el sofá. Me sentía como si estuviese en una balsa sobre un río de aguas turbulentas, y tenía miedo. Me levanté buscando algo por hacer, así que decidí acomodar un poco la habitación, pero mi mente no podía dejar de pensar en JJ. ¿Habría vuelto JJ a tener esos vértigos? ¿Cómo sería saltar? ¿Acaso, si estuviese en el tercer piso, aterrizaba en el aire y luego se precipitaba contra el suelo? Bueno... imagino que le enseñan a volar en la clase misteriosa.

Bajé a la sala de ballet, mejor conocida como el lugar favorito de Lady Lilia, ella decía que en sus tiempos ese lugar era su espacio para practicar ballet y por eso ella decidió instruirme en él, deseando convertirme en un Premier danseur, JJ no siguió este camino porque, según la abuela, no poseía el cuerpo para lograrlo, por lo que solo aprendió lo necesario.

Miré a mi primo en busca de alguna noticia. -Sigo aquí- dijo JJ con una sonrisa falsamente burlona.

-Esto es insoportable- decía tía Nathalie caminando de un lado al otro. Como JJ, tía Natha era de cabello corto. Aunque JJ no tenía el cabello hecho llamas como ella.

-¡Yuuri! ¿Quieres un caramelo? - mi tía abuela Mila me sonrió, señalándome el asiento cercano. Ella era hermana de mi abuelo Haru Katsuki. Con su cabello rojizo y ojos azules nos contaba historias de su gran fuerza para levantar cosas, de ella había nacido mi inspiración a comenzar a patinar sobre hielo. Nunca se había casado, alegando que todos los hombres que conoció fueron estúpidos, por lo que siempre conservó el apellido Katsuki -Siéntate aquí y distráeme, Yuuri. Tu tía Nathalie me está volviendo nerviosa.

-No tienes ni idea de como se siente una madre, tía Mila- masculló tía Nathalie.

-No, supongo que no- suspiró.

\- ¿Dónde está Lady Lilia? - pregunté mientras tomaba uno de sus caramelos.

-Está hablando por teléfono, Pero lo hace tan bajo que, por desgracia, no puedo oír nada. -la tía abuela Mila me sonrió- Esta es mi última caja ¿podrías ir por otra a la tienda?- yo le sonreí de vuelta.

JJ miró algo desesperado a tía Natha, como siquiera irse de acá- ¿Algo?- preguntó tía.

-Nada- murmuró JJ. Lo que ganó un gruñido de tía Natha

-¿No es mejor que esperes en la planta baja?- le pregunté a JJ -Así no caerías desde tan alto- Tía Natha y JJ me miraron como si hubiese dicho que de pronto el cabello de JJ se volvería naranja.

-La primera vez, el portador de gen no retrocede más de 150 años- me explicó la tía abuela Mila–Esta casa se construyó en 1781, de manera que JJ estará a salvo aquí- La puerta se abrió de pronto y entró Lady Lilia, mi abuela tenía el aspecto de siempre: parecía que se hubiese tragado varios bastones, uno para los brazos, otro para las piernas, otro para el torso, que lo aguantaba todo unido. Aunque claro, eso era por que ella había sido una "prima ballerina" en sus tiempos.

-Los Feltsman nos esperan en Temple. Así Jean-Jacques podrá ser registrado en el cronógrafo- Definitivamente me había perdido, no comprendía nada.

-¿Y si hoy no pasa nada?-murmuró JJ.

-Has tenido vértigo tres veces- señaló tía Natha- pasará tarde o temprano.

Tía Natha y Lady Lilia se llevaron a JJ. La tía abuela Mila me miró entre risas y murmuró un "hasta luego" que nunca tendría respuesta de mi abuela.

-Ni siquiera me preguntan si he tenido una visión, solo creen que soy una vieja loca- se quejaba.

-¿Has tenido alguna?- le miré asombrado.

-No, gracias al cielo. Siempre que llega una, también me llega el hambre.

-¿Quiénes son los Feltsman?- susurré, como si alguien más nos escuchara.

-Un montón de engreídos- gruñó tía abuela- Abogados, banqueros... Son propietarios del banco Feltsman, todas nuestras cuentas están ahí. También comparten los genes de viaje en el tiempo.

-¿De modo que también existe un JJ en casa de ellos?

-Por lo que sé, es un tal Viktor.

-¿Y él también espera a que le den vértigo?

-No, él ya pasó por eso hace seis años- aprovechando que tía abuela Mila estaba realmente comunicativa, le pregunté por el cronógrafo- Es como una especie de aparato que manda a los portadores del gen a una época determinada. Tiene que ver con la sangre o algo así. Como una máquina del tiempo.

-¿Y como supieron que nuestra familia era portadora del gen?

-Los Katsuki siempre hemos sido muy raros, por ejemplo, yo que tengo visiones, pero no porto el gen. Eso venía de tu abuela Lilia. La última portadora del gen era una dama llamada Minako Okukawa, abuela de tu abuela Lilia y la primera en la familia en el mundo del ballet.

-¿Y Jean lo heredó de Minako?

-No, en medio lo heredó Yuri. Pobre chico.

-¿Yuri? ¿Cómo yo?- ella negó con una pequeña risa

-No, tu nombre posee doble "u", ¿verdad? Yuri es tu primo, el hijo de Hanna- le miré con asombro, no sabía que mi tía Hanna había tenido un hijo- Es normal que no lo sepas – rió como si hubiese escuchado mis pensamientos - no se habla mucho de él. Es como la oveja negra de la familia y...- la tía abuela Mila metió su mano en la caja de dulces y al no encontrar ninguno hizo un extraño ruido de molestia. Sabiendo que sin sus dulces no me contaría nada más, me levanté.

-Voy a ir por más- le sonreí.

-Eres un angelito- rio nuevamente mi tía abuela- Ve con cuidado, y no le digas nada a nadie. Después de todo yo solo soy una vieja loca que nunca entiende nada- guiñó su ojo azulado y me despedí de ella con un beso.

Al salir del edificio observé al hombre de la entrada al número 18, le saludé con la mano mientras bajaba los escalones. Como era de esperar, no me saludó devuelta. No le di mucha importancia y salí corriendo a Oxford Street. Llovía a cántaros, por lo que apresuré el paso, cuando di la vuelta en la esquina, sentí un tirón en mis piernas. Mi estómago se encogió otra vez y la calle se volvió borrosa... transformándose en un río gris.

 _Ex hoc momento x pendet aeternitas._

 _(La eternidad pende de este momento)_

 _Inscripción en un Rel. De sol, Middle temple (Londres)_


	4. Capítulo 2

Cuando recuperé nuevamente mis lentes, los cuales se habían caído durante mi mareo, un coche de época casi termina arrollándome. Logré evitarlo con suerte y me quedé en la acera con pánico. La calle era… distinta, otro carro de época volvió a cruzar la calle y comencé a observar otros detalles, como la verja dorada que podría jurar era negra ayer.

Un mal presentimiento me recorrió, pero no estaba dispuesto a reconocerlo. Respiré profundo, intentando no entrar en uno de mis usuales ataques de nervios. Algunas tiendas, como la panadería de la esquina, ya no estaban, había pocas personas con trajes de época caminando algo rápido al ser ya altas horas de la noche. Estaba más oscuro, no existían tantos postes de luz, lo cual solo hizo que el terror aumentara.

¿A quién quería engañar? No había terminado casualmente en una película de época. Sabía lo que había ocurrido, y sabía que esto era un error. JJ tuvo que haber dado este salto, no yo. Alguien cometió un muy grave error.

"Cuando llegue el momento, sabré lo que tengo que hacer". Las palabras de JJ llegaron a mi mente. Claro, JJ sabía que hacer, nadie me lo había dicho a mí. Una señora que llevaba un abrigo hasta los tobillos y una cesta me llamó tanto la atención que le pregunté en que fecha estábamos. Ella me miró como si le hubiese preguntado el color de su ropa íntima y caminó más rápido.

Recordé que mi casa tenía que existir, después de todo, nadie daba un salto mayor a 150 años. Así que, caminé a casa, no tenía nada que hacer después de todo. De camino observe todas las diferencias. Busqué al tipo de negro de la entrada 18, pero no se encontraba allí. Mi casa tenía las luces del primer piso encendidas, de hecho, mi casa era la única que no tenía cambio alguno, tal vez para que todos los que dieran saltos en el tiempo pudieran reconocerla casa. Dudé en tocar, ¿Qué diría? "Hola, soy Yuuri Katsuki, nieto de Haru Katsuki, puede que aún no haya nacido ni él ni yo, pero vengo del futuro"

Suspiré, y tomando todo el valor que me quedaba, toqué la puerta. Oí pasos acercarse y sentí mis manos sudar. Pero no pude ver quién abriría la puerta, porque en ese instante volví a sentir un tirón en los pies, como si viajase por el tiempo y el espacio antes de ser escupido en mi época. Me encontraba sobre la alfombrilla de la puerta de casa. El hombre de negro me miraba fijamente, le ignoré y toqué nuevamente la puerta.

El mayordomo me abrió, pero esta vez tenía prisa así que no le saludé. Corrí hasta donde la tía abuela Mila y aún con falta de aire le pregunté -Tía Mila ¿Cómo saben que JJ tiene el gen?- la pelirroja me miró algo extrañada.

-Angelito, la verdad le preguntas a quien no debes, soy un desastre en biología. Además, creo que ni siquiera tiene que ver tanto con su ADN, sino más bien con las matemáticas. Solo puedo decirte que JJ vino al mundo en la fecha fijada para él y calculada desde hace siglos.

JJ había nacido el 29 de noviembre y yo el 30. Solo era un día de diferencia - ¿De modo que la fecha de nacimiento determina si la persona tiene el gen o no?

-Creo que es al revés, el gen determina a qué hora nacerá. Calculan eso con gran precisión. Y algo que sabe hacer bien esa gente es calcular – Tía Mila rodó sus ojos - Después de todo, fue Isaac Newton quien lo hizo.

Pues algo tuvo que haber calculado mal - Tía Mila… solo una pregunta más, ¿Cuánto tiempo pasa desde el primer viaje al segundo?

-Nadie lo sabe, depende de su portador. Por eso es tan importante el cronógrafo. Con eso JJ no tendrá que vagar de aquí para allá, sino que lo enviarán a épocas seguras. Y no me hagas más preguntas, Yuuri. Te he contestado cosas que no debía.

-Lo sé, y te lo agradezco demasiado.

-A veces preferiría que no fueras tan curioso. Ten cuidado, no me extrañaría verte caer en el hielo cuando realices tu famoso axel triple. Además, ¿dónde están mis dulces?

-¿Isaac Newton?- gritó Pichit- ¿No era el de la fuerza de gravedad?

-Si, baja la voz, Pichit- miré a todos lados nervioso, ambos patinábamos sobre la pista de hielo, y a pesar de que solo estábamos él y yo, no quería arriesgarme a que alguien le escuchara. Había dejado la casa en altas horas de la noche solo para encontrarme con Pichit -Al parecer fue él quien calculo la fecha de JJ, pero tiene que estar errado. Yo nací un día después que JJ, y yo fui quien….

-Realmente tenemos que ponernos a investigar- murmuraba el tailandés mientras usaba su celular -No puedo creerlo, todo este tiempo estuvo ese horrible teatro sobre JJ y al final eras tú el que tenía el gen. Debes decírselo a tu madre, Yuuri…- tomé impulso para realizar un triple axel- ¡Puede ocurrir cuando sea! Además, ya he encontrado sobre Newton…

-A la abuela le dará algo, y a JJ… imagínate, ser preparado para algo que no te pasará…

\- A la que le dará un ataque será a tu tía Nathalie -Pichit realizó un doble Loop y luego siguió leyendo- Nació en 1643 y bla, bla, bla… Acá no hay nada importante. Además, debes decírselo, Yuuri.

-Tía Nathalie dirá que solo lo hago para llamar la atención

-¿Y qué? Cuando te pase tendrán que admitir que es real lo que dices. ¡Yuuri! Puedes terminar en la época de los dinosaurios. ¿Debo dibujar un círculo de tiza por si desapareces?

-No creo que pueda viajar hasta la temporada de los dinosaurios…¿O sí?- miré a Pichit asustado- Además, he pensado que lo del círculo de tiza es estúpido. No es como si Viktor Nikiforov pudiese ir por mí, nadie sabría donde caería.

-Encontré un Viktor Nikiforov- murmuró Pichit algo más alegre de poder hallar algo - Pues… al parecer es patinador profesional, leyenda del patinaje y… no está nada mal- Pichit me enseñó al chico, tenía cabellos grises y mirada azul.

-Debo volver a casa… Mamá saldrá pronto del trabajo- tomé impulso nuevamente y recreé el cuádruple salchow.

-¿JJ ya ha…?- preguntó mamá en la cena. Tía Natha, JJ y Lady Lilia no estaban, por lo que hablar de esos temas no era un peligro.

-Supongo que no, pero creen que pasará pronto. Él está lleno de vértigos y migrañas- tía Mila se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y qué pasa si Jean no da el salto en el tiempo?- pregunté

-¡Tarde o temprano llegará!- afirmó Mari con una pequeña sonrisa de burla, imitando el tono de voz de Lady Lilia. Lo cual logró que todos riéramos un poco, relajando el ambiente.

-¿Y si se equivocaron? -continué - ¿si JJ no tiene ese don?

-¿Por qué preguntas eso, Yuuri?- murmuró mamá extrañada – Además, es imposible que haya algún error

-Lo sé, Newton era un genio que nunca se podría equivocar- murmuré.

-¡Tía Mila!- mamá la miró con enfado. Tía Mila solo se defendió diciendo que yo era muy insistente.

-¿Isaac Newton creó el cronógrafo?- pregunté y Mari notó con más interés nuestra conversación.

-¿Qué es eso de un cronógrafo? – mamá suspiró, como si temiese que llegara ese día.

-Es una máquina para enviar a JJ al pasado, y la sangre de él es como la energía para ese reloj- En eso el mayordomo entró al comedor con el teléfono en mano y mamá sonrió como si nada pasara. -¿Sí?- contestó rápidamente- Mamá, ¿eres tú? – ella salió del comedor junto con el mayordomo.

-¡Vuestra abuela lee sus pensamientos! Sabe que estamos hablando de temas prohibidos- murmuró tía Mila.

Al final la abuela solo había llamado para avisar que no volverían por esa noche por seguridad. -¿Dónde se quedarán?- pregunto Mari, pero mamá no le respondió, sino que miraba algo asustada a la tía Mila.

-¿Tía Mila? ¿Estás bien?

 _Doce columnas soportan el castillo del tiempo._

 _Doce animales gobiernan el castillo._

 _El águila está ya lista para alzarse._

 _El cinco es la llave y también es la base._

 _Así, en el Círculo de los Doce, es el dos el doce._

 _Y al halcón, que ocupa el séptimo lugar,_

 ** _el número tres hay que asignar._**

 _De los Escritos secretos del conde de Saint Germain_

La tía Mila estaba sentada en su silla, mantenía una postura muy rígida, su mirada se encontraba perdida en el vacío y podría jurar que su piel se veía más blanca.

-Mamá, algo le está pasando a la tía Mila- Mari fue la primera en reaccionar.

-No la toques- Mamá detuvo a mi hermana antes de que ella lo hiciera- Está teniendo una visión.

-Hace frío…- murmuré.

-¡Yuri!- gritó la tía Mila, la miré asustado.

-Acá estoy, tía Mila- mamá negó, mordía su labio, estaba llena de nervios.

-No habla de ti… Habla de Yuri Plisetski.

-Yuri, mi niño. Me lleva hasta un árbol. Un árbol con bayas rojas. Oh, ¿dónde está ahora? Ya no puedo verlo. Hay algo entre las raíces. Una piedra preciosa enorme, un zafiro tallado. Un huevo. Un huevo de zafiro. Qué hermoso es. Qué valioso. Pero ahora se está agrietando; oh, se rompe, y hay algo dentro… Un pajarito sale del huevo. Un cuervo. Ahora salta al árbol -tía Mila rio, lo cual volvió más escalofriante el asunto.

Empieza a soplar viento -La risa de la tía Mila se desvaneció- Es una tormenta. Vuelo. Vuelo con el cuervo hacia las estrellas. Una torre. En lo alto de la torre, un enorme reloj. Hay alguien sentado ahí arriba, sobre el reloj, balanceando las piernas. ¡Baja enseguida, niño atolondrado! - De pronto su voz traslucía miedo y empezó a gritar - La tormenta te derribará. Es demasiado alto. ¿Qué está haciendo allí? ¡Una sombra! ¡Un gran pájaro traza círculos en el cielo! ¡Allí! Se precipita hacia él ¡Yuuri! ¡Yuuri! – Estaba seguro de que esta vez ella había dicho mi nombre.

No pude más con eso y la sacudí con cuidado. Tía Maddy me miró, su rostro comenzó a recuperar el color. -¿Estás bien?- Preguntó mamá.

-No, era una mala visión- masculló mirando a mi madre – No comprendo mis visiones. Pero vi a Yuri, se veía tan hermoso... ¿Lo has apuntado todo, querida?

-Es la primera vez que tía Mila tiene una visión frente a mí.

-Y es la primera vez que tiene una durante la cena. Pero siempre hemos de tener cuidado, aunque sean confusos. Tres días antes de que muriera tu abuelo, tuvo una visión de una pantera negra que se lanzaba contra su pecho.

\- Entonces encaja con la visión, porque el abuelo murió de un infarto.

\- Es lo que decía: en cierto modo, siempre encaja. Creo que tu tía ve lo que dice, pero no creo que prediga el futuro. Pasa como con tus fantasmas -mi mamá se dio cuenta de que ella había dicho algo que no debía- estoy convencida de que puedes verlos.

Me alejé un poco - ¿Dices que, aunque crees que veo fantasmas y gárgolas que hablan, no crees que existan? Te confié eso a ti porque pensé que me creerías.

-No sé si existen realmente.

-Si no existen es porque estoy loco -Tal vez no fuera buena idea decirle la noticia de mi nueva excursión- Buenas noches, mamá – le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui directo a la cama.

Noté que había sido el peor error. Con la oscuridad me entró el miedo, de manera que me puse a recitar el abecedario. En algún momento me quedé dormido y cuando desperté, con el corazón palpitándome como loco, recordé el sueño de un gran pájaro, empecé a sentir ese horrible vértigo y corrí a la habitación de mamá. Pero no llegué más allá del pasillo, sentí el tirón en mis pies y cerré los ojos fuertemente.

Cuando los volví a abrir, todas las cosas de mi familia no estaban. Unas voces se acercaban por lo que, al darme cuenta de que estaba de rodillas, me levanté con rapidez para esconderme en un armario. Cuando pasaron dos personas, salí con cuidado. El sol podía comenzar a verse salir y yo no tenía ni idea de que hacer, de pronto un hombre me miró y comenzó a gritar.

-¡Ladrón!- sin pensar muy bien mis actos comencé a correr, por dicha conocía bien mi propia casa. Aproveché el pasillo derecho para tomar más ventaja de la carrera, dos chicas gritaron al verme, pero me dio igual, no detuve mi carrera hasta que me encontré escondido detrás del trastero, escondiéndome de ese hombre. Al notar un cocodrilo disecado frente a mí no pude contener un par de lágrimas por la rabia que sentía, y todo porque Newton se había equivocado al hacer sus estúpidos cálculos.

Y entonces, volví a sentir el tirón en el estómago, nunca me había sentido tan feliz de notarlo. El cocodrilo se perdió de mi vista y volvió la oscuridad. Respiré profundo, no había razón para entrar en un ataque de ansiedad. Pero a pesar de que me repetí eso en todo el camino hacia mi cama, no podía parar de temer el que volviera a pasar.

 _De los Anales de los Vigilantes_

 ** _12 de julio de 1851_**

 _A pesar del registro concienzudo efectuado en la vivienda de lord Okukawa (Círculo Interior) en Bourdon Place, el ladrón que había sido_

 _sorprendido en el interior de la casa a primera hora de la mañana no pudo ser_

 _localizado._

 _Probablemente escapó por una de las ventanas del jardín._

 _El ama de llaves presentó una lista con los objetos sustraídos:_

 _cubiertos de plata y valiosas joyas de lady Okukawa, entre las que se encontraba_

 _un collar obsequiado del duque de Wellington a la madre de lord Okukawa._

 _Lady Okukawa se encuentra en estos momentos en el campo._

-Estás hecho un asco- rio Pichit al ver la nueva foto que nos habíamos tomado para sus cuentas- Pero te quedan bien las ojeras, tus ojos parecen más… oscuros. -Yo le sonreí, sabía que él solo quería que me sintiera mejor, ambos doblamos en la esquina hacia la clase de inglés que daba el profesor Giacometti- Ay, Yuuri. Tuviste que haberle dicho a tu madre. ¡Imagínate lo que hubiera podido llegar a pasar en tu aventura nocturna! Piensa en la profecía de tu tía abuela: solo puede significar que te amenaza un grave peligro. El reloj representa los viajes en el tiempo; la torre alta, el peligro, y el pájaro… el pájaro… ¡No tendrías que haberla despertado! Probablemente la interrumpiste en el momento en que el asunto iba a ponerse realmente emocionante. Esta tarde lo investigaré todo a fondo. ¿Tienes vértigo?

-Me dará si me sigues preguntando eso, ahora comprendo cómo se sentía JJ – susurré al entrar al aula y sentarnos lo más atrás posible-

-Esto es peligroso, Yuuri, tienes que decirle a tu madre. Así podrán ayudarte con el cronoloquesea.

-Lo haré esta noche.

Durante la clase de inglés escuché como dos chicos hablaban sobre la ridiculez de usar un anillo. Pichit se unió a la conversación murmurando que era genial usarlos.

-Está enfermo del estómago…- dije al notar que el profesor Giacometti miraba el asiento de JJ.

-El señor Leroy está disculpado hasta que todo se haya… normalizado- luego continuo con su clase.

-¿Qué ha querido decir con eso de "normalizarse"? -le susurré a Pichit.

-En cualquier caso, no me ha dado la sensación de que estuviera hablando de la enfermedad de JJ - respondió también en un susurro.

-A mí tampoco.

-Además, ¿alguna vez has visto de cerca su anillo? -susurró Pichit.

-No, ¿tú sí?

-Tiene una estrella encima. ¡Una estrella de doce puntas!- le miré sin comprender- Doce puntas, Como un reloj.

-Un reloj no tiene puntas - Pichit rodó sus ojos.

-¿No hay nada que te llame la atención? ¡Doce! ¡Horas! ¡Tiempo! ¡Viajes en el tiempo! Te apuesto lo que quieras a que… ¿Yuuri?

Otra vez las montañas rusas en el estómago, Pichit me miró asustado, aunque realmente yo me sentía igual o peor que él.

-Creo que voy a…- no pude ni terminar la frase porque ya estaba saliendo del aula, escuché al profesor Giacometti darle permiso a Pichit de acompañarme a enfermería y ambos empezamos a correr hacia los baños más cercanos. Pero la vista se me empezó a nublar y la voz de Pichit se distorsionó. Luego, estaba solo en el pasillo. Al ver por la ventana se veía el atardecer y en las paredes había candelabros con velas.

No quedaba nada del segundo piso de mi secundaria. Pensé en que hacer, tal vez si me quedaba acá volvería con Pichit. Mis saltos no duraban más que unos minutos. Pero el sonido de la música llamó mi atención al igual que pasos en la escalera. Alguien subía y lo primero que se me ocurrió fue ocultarme tras la cortina rojiza que había allí, era tan larga y gruesa que nadie sabría de mi existencia.

-¿A dónde vas? – preguntó un hombre algo furioso.

-Lejos de ti- respondió otra voz. Un chico, tal vez menor que el otro, indignado- Déjame en paz.

-No puedo, cada vez que lo hago te dejas llevar por tus impulsos y actúas incoherentemente. Siento lo que ha ocurrido.

-¡Pero lo hiciste! Solo tenías ojos para ella.

El mayor rio bajito -Estás celoso

-Sueñas alto.

Genial, era una pareja peleándose. -El conde debe estar preguntándose donde estamos.

-Da igual, tú solo quieres ver a esa chica… ¿cómo se llama?

-He olvidado su nombre- explicó sin dejar de sonreír, con curiosidad, me asomé un poco por la cortina. Pude ver al mayor, pero al más chico no le podía ver bien.

-Siempre olvidas lo que no te conviene- el chico se volteo y le pude ver la cara al fin. Me asombré, él se parecía tanto a ...mi

Era imposible tanto parecido, el chico me miró asombrado, pero enseguida recuperó el control y me hizo una señal que solo podía significar algo. Escóndete. Claramente eso fue lo que hice.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo el mayor, tenía el cabello castaño y la mirada café oscura- En la ventana, podría haber alguien detrás…- pero la frase murió. Sin pensarlo, aparté la cortina a un lado, el chico había apretado sus labios contra el otro joven. Primero él se dejó hacer, pero luego le rodeó la cintura al menor y le estrechó contra su cuerpo. Sentí nuevamente esas mariposas en el estómago y volví a aparecer en el pasillo. Pichit me estaba dando la espalda y había hecho una marca de tiza en el suelo.

Pero no pude hacerle ninguna broma, estaba demasiado asombrado. Ese chico… era imposible que existiera un parecido como aquel.

 _Ópalo y Ámbar forman el primer par,_

 _Ágata canta en si, del lobo el avatar,_

 _Dueto —Solutio! — con Aguamarina._

 _Siguen poderosas las Esmeralda y la Citrina,_

 _las trillizas cornalina en Escorpión,_

 _y Jade, el número 8, digestión._

 _En mi mayor: negra Turmalina,_

 _Zafiro en fa se ilumina._

 _Y casi al mismo tiempo el Diamante,_

 _11 y 7, del León rampante._

 _¡Projecitio llega! Fluye el tiempo,_

 _Y Rubí constituye el final y el comienzo._

 _De los Escritos secretos_ _del conde de Saint Germain._


End file.
